


Clara and the TARDIS

by clarasptx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasptx/pseuds/clarasptx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara confesses her love for the Doctor to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara and the TARDIS

The Doctor was busy in the library searching for a particular book on quantum physics, so Clara was left alone in the control room.   
She had been on board full-time since Christmas, and had never looked back. Every so often she would go back to her job, to the exact time she was last at, to work and earn some money, but other than that she was a full-time resident of the TARDIS.

She was sat alone with her thoughts in his favourite chair, his armchair, and began contemplating her and the Doctor’s relationship. ‘Clara Oswald, you’ll never look any different to me’ he’d said. What was that supposed to mean? She sort of admitted it to him, in their dream, that there was only one person for her. It was him.   
The TARDIS suddenly bleeped at her, as if asking her a question. Damn telepathic machine could hear her thoughts. 

‘Yes, okay. Yes. I do love him, but he doesn’t love me back.’ She sighed, curling even further into the chair.

‘It’s not fair. I try and show him affection and tell him that I love him but he always shrugs me off. He isn’t a hugging person, but my favourite things are hugs. I long for the nights we spend curled up in the library, neither of us saying anything, but we both know exactly what needs to be said.’ Clara announced to the TARDIS, as the Doctor walked in the room, frozen at the top of the staircase.

‘I love him. He’s an old fool and I love him. I thought I loved his old face, but it turns out I didn’t. Not so much, anyway. I love him just how he is, with his salt and pepper coloured hair, his Scottish accent and his social awkwardness. I love him in his stupid tartan pants, and I love him in his magician outfit. His worn jumpers are my favourite, even though he doesn’t appreciate me stealing them’ She continued, unaware of the Doctor’s presence.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was shocked. He had loved her since he first laid eyes on her, but he always thought she never loved him back. She had that soldier boy, Danny, not him. He had convinced himself that she would never love him. 

‘I love saving planets with him, just as much as I love annoying him. I love it when we attempt to bake soufflés, or when he cooks breakfast whilst I make tea. We’re a team, a partnership, and I love him so much it hurts, but he doesn’t love me back’ She finished, tears threatening to spill.

The TARDIS remained silent, obviously knowing that Clara hadn’t heard the Doctor enter.

‘Clara Oswald’ He said, his usual Scottish drawl sounding more pronounced than usual.

Clara jumped out of his favourite chair and spun round to face him.

‘I didn’t know you were here’ she stuttered, nervously picking the lace on her jumper and biting her lip.

‘I’m always here’ he replied, moving forward and taking his hands in hers.

‘Clara Oswald, I love you too.’ He said, as she looked at him, wide eyed and nervous.

‘You do?’ She questioned, unsure whether he was just saying it to make her feel better or whether it was actually true.

‘I do. I love you with both of my hearts, and I always will. For as long as I will be able to remember.’ He said, before pulling her into his embrace.


End file.
